


out of my head

by warmhugs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Footballer!Jack, Friends to Lovers, Gabe enjoys listening to Jack and hearing Jack talk, Gabe is cute but weird, Gamer!Gabe, He just likes to observe Jack, I promise, Jack likes to read and play football, M/M, They're all cute together, maybe tbh, reaper 76 freeform, some drama here and there !
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmhugs/pseuds/warmhugs
Summary: Gabriel is a fairly reserved man who enjoys video games and is intrigued by the boy that goes by the name Jack Morrison in his class. Jack just likes to read, play football and be friendly with everybody else in school.





	1. hysteria.

**Author's Note:**

> new idea i just got randomly while studying chem  
> it just had to happen, sorry  
> still new to writing, please deal with my grammatical errors if there are any!!  
> suggestions for improvement are nice too!! but please bear the fact that english is my 3rd language  
> thanks for reading, comments are appreciated <3

Gabriel Reyes is just fascinated by this boy in his class. 

Who had to be that boy?

Jack Morrison.

Jack Morrison was just the type of person you’d get along with perfectly, pretty chill, always friendly, always with a book, always putting on an outstandingly great performance during his football matches. Always greets everybody whenever walking down the school halls with a smile as bright as the sun.

At least, that’s what Gabriel concluded from observing Jack from afar. Although Jack has paid attention to Gabriel and managed to sneak smiles at the other boy, with a cheery ‘hello’ every once in a while if Jack and Gabriel were accidentally next to each other.

Jack just caught Gabriel’s attention whenever he’s around. It’s just odd, because, Gabriel rarely has his eye on anybody and has never thought of anybody in that way. Gabriel just had one way to deal with high school. Keep your head down, don’t do anything dumb, and stay out of sight. Though, Gabriel does have friends even if he manages to do all three of those. He just enjoys talking to them outside of school.

“Reyes, you’re with Jack Morrison on this project.” Professor Hubert, the English teacher, called out. Professor Hubert loved projects, no matter how small or big, and was giving everybody their partner’s names. 

For some reason, Gabriel was kinda happy. Maybe this could lead to potentially learning more about the other boy without having Gabriel reveal anything about himself, since, well, Gabriel enjoys keeping everything to himself, including unimportant information. He just liked staying personal. 

Gabriel picked up his books and bag, placing them into the vacant seat next to Jack before plopping down on the chair. The boy was busy reading, obviously interested in his book and didn’t pay much attention to Gabriel.

Gabriel cleared his throat, smiling once Jack turned his head to look at him. “Good book?”

Jack laughed, his ears turning bright red as he scratched the back of his neck. “Actually, yeah.” He continued speaking, an evident smile on his face. “So, we’re partners, huh? That’s awesome.”

“Indeed.” Gabriel chuckled, taking a quick glance at the name of the book Jack was reading. _The Maze Runner. Sounds cool._

“Do you want to do the project at my place, then?” Jack suggested, his fingers tapping against the desk. 

“Sure, if it’s fine with you.” Gabriel shrugged, hoping he wouldn’t show how excited he actually is for that. He really did want to go and learn more about this boy, even if that kinda sounded weird and stalker-ish. 

Before Jack could respond though, the bell had rung.

“Oh, well, sweet, I’ll text you after school then. See you soon!” Jack smiled brightly, bidding Gabriel goodbye before running off to football practice with his bag in hand.

Gabriel could feel himself becoming a bit content with the boy, picking up his own backpack and books, and was ready to leave the room until he noticed that Jack forgot his book. Gabriel decided that he’d give Jack his book back once he manages to catch Jack once more. He picked the book up, placing it into his backpack along with his other books before running out of the room, hoping he could get back home a bit early just to relax and listen to some music. 

Gabriel realized at the last minute that he didn’t have Jack’s phone number. He mentally face palmed himself, and had let fate do as it pleased. He’s gonna get Jack’s number tomorrow during class, if not today.

As Gabriel was running in the hall, he accidentally bumped into somebody.

“Whoa there, Gabe. You gotta be careful next time.” The familiar voice of his pal Jesse was heard as the two fell on the ground.

“Sorry.” Gabriel extended his hand out, pulling Jesse up. “Jess, do you have Jack Morrison’s number by any chance?” 

“Yeah, he’s my good bud.” Jesse grinned mischievously, furrowing his eyebrows together in curiosity. “What’dya need it for?” 

“Project.” Gabriel chuckled, patting Jesse’s shoulder lightly. “ ’S all.”

Jesse rolled his eyes, whipping out his phone to message Gabriel the number. “Alright, alright. Don’t scare him away, y’got it?” Jesse joked. “Better be online tonight, we gotta try this new game that might be out tonight.” 

Gabriel smiled, nodding his head quickly. “You got it, man.”

The two pals bid each other goodbye before they both ran off. Gabriel had of course run off to his house, and somehow ended up a bit earlier than usual, which was kind of a relief to him. He immediately opened his computer and typed in his password. 

While waiting for his computer to load, he decided to shoot Jack a message after setting his contact details.

_Gabriel, 3:45 p.m._

_Hey Jack, it’s Gabriel. You left your book but I took it so it wouldn’t get lost._

 

Not a minute later, he received a reply.

_Jack, 3:46 p.m._

_oh thanks! when are you able to come today?_

_Gabriel, 3:48 p.m._

_4:30?_

_Jack, 3:49 p.m._

_awesome, see you soon :)_

 

Gabriel’s a little excited to learn more and more about this boy.


	2. interlude.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel and Jack spend time together while trying to "work" on their project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, i know  
> probably some grammatical errors here and there  
> but i hope you guys really like it, i just want them to kiss already ://  
> kudos + comments are appreciated. <3 thanks for reading !

It wasn’t actually that bad to leave the house to work on his project with another student.

It was actually pretty fun, in Gabriel’s opinion.

Except they didn’t get any work done yet.

But Gabriel didn’t mind, since at least he was able to spend time with Jack and found some stuff in common. 

They were in Jack’s bedroom, with Jack busy tapping on his laptop while on his bed, trying to find some ideas for their project.

“Found anything?” Gabriel asked, plopping down next to Jack.

“Nah, I can’t find anything when I’m not up for it.” Jack laughed, smiling sheepishly as he turned his head to the side to look at Gabriel.

“Not up for it, eh? Up for twenty questions, then?” Gabriel smirked, leaning back against Jack’s bed.

“What are we, five?” Jack rolled his eyes, tapping away at his laptop.

“Eighteen.” Gabriel replied back, folding his arms behind his head.

Jack realized what he had done, deciding to complete the game. “Seventeen.”

“How cute. What type of music do you like?” Gabriel hummed, closing his eyes as he listened to Jack’s reply.

It all went like that, him asking, Jack replying along with asking whenever it was his turn. It was fun for the two, really, somehow making them closer with the more information they shared. Except Gabriel would skip answering some questions, obviously not content with sharing his personal information with Jack. 

“So what video games do you play?” Jack asked, after closing his laptop and setting it onto his bedside table, poking Gabriel’s foot with his playfully.

“I like anything, I guess you can say. CS Go, World of Warcraft, basically anything honestly.” Gabriel shrugged. “You?”

“I actually play World of Warcraft as well! I’m still levelling though.” Jack pouted, speaking cheerfully. “Hey, we can play together if you want! I mean, if you’re at max level, we can play once I hit max!”

“Sure, that’d be fun.” Gabriel grinned, unlocking his phone. “You can just send your battle tag through whatsapp and I’ll add you once I’m home.”

“Sweet.” Jack beamed back, typing to Gabriel as quick as he could. “You’re leaving now, though?”

“Yeah.” Gabriel smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I liked spending time with you today. We should do this again sometime, but you know, not just spend time because of projects.” Jack spoke shyly, getting up from his bed. 

“Yeah?” Gabriel chuckled, gathering his items and placing them in his bag, walking down the stairs with Jack. “Wouldn’t mind that, it was cool today.”

“I’m happy to hear that.” Jack replied earnestly, cheeks tinted with a light shade of pink. 

“Thanks for today, Jack. See you next time.” Gabriel bid Jack farewell, ruffling the smaller boy’s hair before walking towards the exit. 

“See you tomorrow, you mean?” Jack laughed as he restyled his hair, and Gabriel could’ve sworn that his laugh could melt every frozen heart out there. It was just so heartwarming to hear and so lovely.

“That too.” Gabriel smirked and winked at the boy, emitting another laugh from Jack before he left. 

For some reason, he couldn’t take the smile off of his face after today. He walked home with a smile on his face. It’s as if Jack’s happiness and smile is contagious and had spread to Gabriel. 

That was when Gabriel knew that Jack was the person he’d want to spend most of his free time with. 

Once Gabriel arrived home, he kissed his mother’s cheek with a quick greeting before running off to his bedroom, throwing his bag on his bed. He quickly sat down on his computer, turning it on once again and launching the battle.net application to add Jack. He had to admit, Jack’s name was quite cute. _Crywolf._

As soon as he sent that friend request, Jack had added him. Not a minute later, he received a message from “Crywolf.”

_Crywolf, 6:45 p.m._

_gabe? :)_

Gabriel felt his heart swell at the nickname, replying back as quick as he could.

_Eden, 6:46 p.m._

_correct, jack :) planning on levelling?_

Gabriel was pretty excited on spending time with his new friend by playing this type of video game.

_Crywolf, 6:46 p.m._

_definitely ! too bad i’m slow :(_

_Eden, 6:46 p.m._

_that’s fine, i’ll try to help as long as you don’t slack off ;)_

_Crywolf, 6:47 p.m._

_i don’t slack off :/ but sweet, let’s play_

Gabriel could feel the smile return to his face, already fond of this boy. Maybe he did like this boy a little more than just a friend.

Maybe Gabriel and Jack entered voice chat and were talking all night long while one was helping the other level. It’s possible that Gabriel even made Jack laugh at his awful jokes just to hear that pure sweet laugh.

Maybe Gabriel told Jesse he wasn’t feeling well and wasn’t up to trying out this new game that came out just to play with Jack and help him level.

Just a small maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, kudos + comments are appreciated. <3


	3. rising, rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumours have it that somebody asked Jack Morrison out. Gabriel doesn't like that rumour and becomes a bit distant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! next chapter is going to be sososo cute, i promise!!  
>  thanks for reading, kudos + comments are appreciated. <3

It’s been great throughout these few months to both Jack and Gabriel. Yes, _months._

The project is done, has been done since the second week of their friendship, and now, well, they’ve just been spending a lot of time with each other. Both boys enjoyed the other’s presence, even cherished it. They’ve been friends for about a few months, with Gabriel just hanging around Jack’s room at least three times a week. Gabriel still spends time with others including his pal, Jesse, of course, but he prefers to spend a lot of time with Jack. Gabriel can’t lie; he has been so content ever since he met Jack. Even if Jack wasn’t doing anything or was busy occupied with something else, just looking at Jack was enough to make Gabriel’s heart swell with fondness for the boy. 

Alright, so maybe Gabriel has a thing for this boy. 

What chance did he have with Jack, though? 

There’s rumours going around that somebody asked Jack out, and apparently, Jack hasn’t been on a date before. Gabriel would be lying if he said that he wasn’t angry or upset at hearing that news, but he couldn’t do anything about it. All he could think about to _avoid_ Jack. 

And that’s exactly what he did. Or well, attempted to, at least. 

Gabriel sat in the back during English class, as usual, taking notes and trying to keep his eyes off of the boy of his dreams, who just happened to be sitting in front, answering every now and then. Gabriel couldn’t help it, and just _admired_ the boy with the blonde hair. He just wanted to kiss the boy, love the boy, cherish every moment with that boy, protect him at all costs. That’s all that Gabriel wanted to do. But he couldn’t. That rumour might even be true, and Jack might even be dating somebody else. The thought of Jack being with somebody else just angered Gabriel. And well, Gabriel can’t handle himself if he’s mad. He just spills whatever comes to mind, even if he doesn’t mean it. He can’t handle upsetting Jack unintentionally. So it’s probably better if he avoids Jack for a bit, until he’s sure that he can accept the fact that Jack is dating somebody else and is probably not into Gabriel. 

As soon as the bell rung, indicating that it’s time to leave, Gabriel immediately picked up his bag and made a run for it. _Literally._

He didn’t do his usual way of greeting Jack, which is to at least brush against him a little, which would always emit a grin out of Jack. He just made a run for it like a madman. 

“Hold it, cowboy. What’s going on?” Jesse furrowed his eyebrows as he detected a change in Gabriel.

“Gotta run some errands, see you on Saturday.” Gabriel bluffed quietly, pretending to rummage through his locker for his belongings. 

“Alright.” Jesse shrugged, walking off. Gabriel was just about to close his locker and continue his journey of running and avoiding everybody else, until somebody tapped on his shoulder. 

“What’s up?” The voice was soft and gentle, dripping with curiosity and kindness. Gabriel knew who it was immediately.

“Nothing, nothing.” Gabriel replied back coldly, wanting to punch himself for sounding so mean towards the person he so _admires._

“Jesse said you were acting weird, and you sure do seem like it.” Jack frowned, squeezing Gabriel’s shoulder. “What’s going on, Gabe? Y’know you can talk to me about anything, right?” 

“Busy with errands, don’t you have to practice today?” Gabriel could feel the gentle touch calming him down, his heart swelling with joy and love at the nickname, but he just couldn’t handle Jack right now. He just couldn’t. He just didn’t want to do anything. Gabriel turned his head to the side to look at Jack, sighing quietly. 

“Cancelled, so we can spend time together today before tonight, since I might be busy.” Jack smiled, retrieving his hand. “Come earlier, won’t you?” 

Gabriel couldn’t bear to tell him he couldn’t come, he just couldn’t break that beautiful smile that had appeared on those pink lips he’s daydreamed of kissing. So he did what he deemed was decent.

“I’ll try.” Gabriel smiled a lip-tight smile, slinging his bag over his shoulder lazily before ruffling Jack’s hair. 

“No ‘see you later’?” Jack raised an eyebrow in confusion as he styled his hair once more, but Gabriel ran off before Jack could speak, obviously not in the mood and wanted to do his ‘errands’. 

Gabriel just wanted Jack to be his. Is that just so hard to ask for?

Apparently, it seems so. Gabriel wanted to avoid Jack as much as he could, so he went ahead, ran to the nearest gym that was closest to his house, signed up for a one-month membership, ran home as quick as he could, entered his house, avoided his mother, threw his bag onto his chair, and just plopped down onto his bed. He was just exhausted and unhappy, and knowing that Jack had plans at night might even mean that the date rumour was correct. If that rumour was correct, then he just can’t accept the fact that Jack is dating somebody else. He just wants Jack to date him, nobody else. He just wanted Jack all to himself, and he didn’t even care if that sounded selfish because frankly, it was the truth. Gabriel probably sounded like a miserable teenager, but one thing’s for sure; he was definitely into Jack and would throw everything away just for him. Gabriel closed his eyes, and hoped that this was a nightmare that he would wake up from. He really doesn’t like the idea of Jack with somebody else. It creates some type anger and this burning desire to make Jack his. To show him off to everybody. Yes, Gabriel probably seemed like the quiet type of person, but after meeting Jack, he’s been willing to do anything. 

Gabriel went to sleep at that time, hoping that rumour wasn’t exactly true and that Jack would become his soon enough. 

He was probably going to ruin his sleeping pattern, but he didn’t care. Wasn’t it already ruined, anyways?


	4. pure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has been avoiding Jack, but eventually realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos + comments are appreciated !! <3  
> updated like 3 times this weekend, and wrote 2 chapters in a day that consisted of me studying 90% of the time !! <3

It’s been a month.

A month since he’s gone over to Jack’s house. A month since he’s spoken to him. A month since Gabriel has started avoiding him.

On the day where Gabriel couldn’t come over, he left him tons of messages before staying silent. He would message Gabriel, asking him what happened or why he wasn’t here yet, and Gabriel wouldn’t reply. He just kept his phone off, along with the ‘read recipients’ off. Gabriel felt guilty, truly, but he didn’t want to hurt or bother Jack anymore. 

But Gabriel can’t take it anymore. He’s always contemplating whether he should visit his sweet beloved once again, just like before. He still wants to visit Jack, but he’s still not ready to accept the fact that Jack isn’t into him. Oh Jack, his sweet and darling beloved. How much he misses his playful touches, his warm smile, his bright blue eyes, and his amazing personality. Gabriel has been observing Jack a lot ever since he started avoiding him, and noticed that his behaviour has changed. Jack still pays attention in class and answers, but he no longer lingers in the halls with that beautiful smile on his lips. Instead, he hurries off to his next class with a dull look on his face. Those beautiful bright blue eyes no longer light up like they used to; instead, they’re filled with worry and insecurity. (At least, that was what Gabriel had concluded from his observations. He also wasn’t asking Jesse to check on Jack every now and then. He definitely wasn’t doing that.)

Gabriel could feel his heart hurt every time he sees Jack. He missed him so much, and missed coming over to talk to Jack. He just kinda missed how everything would go. He just missed having something to look forward to each and every day. Or well, to be precise, he just missed having to look forward to seeing _Jack_ everyday. He just wanted his beloved. He just wanted his friend. He just wanted Jack. 

Gabriel just wanted to be around the boy of his dreams again and never wanted to experience this awful month ever again. 

Immediately, after Chemistry class, Gabriel ran off with his books and backpack, heading towards Jack’s house. He remembered that Jack didn’t have practice today, so he decided to skip gym and reside in Jack’s house. 

Gabriel arrived at Jack’s house, standing on the porch, knocking the door, hoping Jack would answer and throw his arms around Gabriel, leading him into a hug. Gabriel had to _at least_ have hope that this may happen, even if he seemed a little boring on the outside to want that to happen. 

Gabriel heard the door open, ready to talk to his sweetheart. Except he was met by Jack’s mother.

“Oh, hello. It’s been a while, Gabriel.” She spoke quietly, her lips drew into a small smile. “Come in, come in.”

“Sorry for disturbing you, I just thought I could visit Jack.” Gabriel smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

“Nonsense, dear. You can just head into his room, if you want. He’ll be home in a little while.” Jack’s mother spoke kindly, returning to the kitchen. 

Gabriel went upstairs and hid in Jack’s room, plopping onto the blonde boy’s bed. It seemed like Jack’s bedroom had some changes while Gabriel wasn’t around. The walls were light blue, instead of beige. Slightly new gaming set up, along with a small bookshelf for Jack’s books. Gabriel smiled fondly once he spotted the ‘maze runner’ book, reminding him of the time he and Jack were first assigned to a project. Gabriel sighed, resting his head on the younger boy’s pillow. Maybe he can pretend he’s fine with Jack dating somebody else, as long as Gabriel still gets to hang around with him and spend most of his free time with him? Gabriel had hoped that would work, because he really wanted to sit and just talk with Jack. Or even just listen, since he loves listening Jack talk about something he’s really passionate about. Gabriel could feel himself smiling at the memory of Jack talking about a book he was interested in. Just listening to Jack talk about his favourite books was enough to make Gabriel smile like a lovesick fool.

What could Gabriel do? He was infatuated with this boy already.

A few hours passed while Gabriel laid down on Jack’s bed, daydreaming about how lovely it would be to date his beloved. He didn’t even notice that somebody had opened the door. Jack had entered the room, rubbing his eyes before noticing Gabriel, his face turning bright red. Gabriel wasn’t sure why Jack was red-faced until he noticed that Jack was soaking wet and half naked, with his boxers covering his lower half. 

“I’m- uh, sorry. I didn’t know you were here.” Jack said quietly, quickly pulling out a shirt and some pants. “Just give me a moment, please.”

Gabriel nodded, his cheeks suddenly becoming hot. Gabriel wouldn’t mind if Jack were to do this all the time, really. Jack quickly left the room, dressing himself in a dark blue shirt and some sweats. Jack entered his room again, ears red while his cheeks were pink. Jack’s eyes were bright blue once again filled with hope, and the dullness seemed to leave Jack’s expression as confusion and happiness took it’s place. “How are you?”

Gabriel shook his head, sitting up resting his elbows on his knees while keeping his eyes on the ground. “I’m sorry for avoiding you.”

“It’s fine. Why did you do that?” Jack frowned, sitting next to Gabriel.

“I’ll tell you later, okay? How’ve you been? How’re you?” Gabriel smiled softly, sitting up straight and turning his head to look at Jack.

“ ‘M not too well, I guess. Boring days, more football practice.” Jack shrugged, fixing his gaze on his computer.

“I noticed. You don’t usually have practice on Thursdays.” Gabriel rested his hand on Jack’s knee, squeezing lightly. 

“It’s so I could have Fridays off.” Jack smiled at the gesture, and Gabriel could’ve given Jack his heart at this very moment if he could. 

“Yeah? Is it better then, to have Fridays off?” Gabriel asked, rubbing the younger boy’s knee with his thumb. 

“No, because I don’t do anything on Fridays. I did that because I thought we could’ve spent more time, but you didn’t really come over anymore.” Jack laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.” Gabriel frowned, ruffling Jack’s wet hair.

“Yeah? How?” Jack smiled widely, his bright blue eyes full of hope, happiness, and curiosity.

“I’ll come over tomorrow and show you how, alright?” Gabriel smiled fondly at the boy, his heart bursting with love for this special boy he admires so much.

“Sure. Is it okay for you to stay here for a bit? I really missed talking to you.” Jack grinned, his cheeks tinted pink. 

“Of course.” Gabriel chuckled softly, resting his chin on Jack’s shoulder, pressing a gentle kiss to Jack’s temple. Gabriel had his eyes closed, but Jack definitely did not blush and push Gabriel’s face away, laughing with a small ‘weirdo’ escaping his pink lips.

Gabriel realized that he didn’t care about anything in the whole damn world, as long as he had Jack by his side. 

Gabriel’s content once more, after seeing his sad boy become happy once again. He knew that he still hasn’t earned Jack’s forgiveness, but he’s hoping tomorrow he can truly earn it. 

For now though, Gabriel wanted to enjoy the peace that Jack had given him, and wanted to enjoy and cherish every moment he could spend with his boy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, comments are appreciated. <3


End file.
